Change
by magiclover90
Summary: Zutara Week 2010 Tuesday's Theme: Change


**A/N: Zutara Week 2010 Theme: Change. This is after Zuko joined the group & Katara trusts him now. I had to do it.**

**Changing**

I was so relieved we finally stopped- we'd been riding on Appa for hours and I haven't bathed in a couple of days. Toph and Aang were practicing earth bending and Sokka and Suki were…well they're in love- what do you think they're doing. I'd just found a very closed off pond. I knew this was probably my only chance for privacy; I'd brought my Fire Nation outfit with me. I'd been wearing my Water Tribe one for a couple of weeks now so I figured it was time to switch them. It was just so revealing- I wasn't used to it. Especially now that Zuko was with us; I found that I got his attention far easier when I was wearing my red outfit but it made me somewhat self conscious; I wasn't used to such thin fabric. I set my clothes down on the grass that grew all around the water; starting off in small patches and turning into full lustrous bunches. I removed my blue clothes and laid them next to my red ones. I then slowly stepped into the water to bathe.

It felt so good to stretch my legs- riding on Appa was fast and all but it left for some seriously stiff muscles afterwards. I glanced around; Sokka and Suki were sitting on the ground whispering to each other just before they got up and walked into the forest. I could hear Aang and Toph practicing earth bending, but no Katara. She didn't say she was going anywhere so she must be close by. I was extremely bored; I haven't been this bored since I spent my time alone with Mai. Maybe Katara wanted to spar some; it certainly beat standing around watching earth bending practice.

It felt so good to be clean again. Like you're not only washing away the dirt and dust from previous days; you're washing away all of your troubles you've been holding in. I slowly and regrettably got out of the water; feeling it slowly rolling down my body and land with a quiet splash into the water it had come from.

I could hear the quiet splashing of water getting closer and closer. I knew it had to have been Katara; no one else was out here. I was glad there was water- it could get really hot this time of year and we all we could get. I could hear my own footsteps making small thuds on the ground; could hear the leaves and twigs crack beneath my boots. I could barely make out a small clearing ahead. I slowed my pace- not really seeing a need to rush. Soon water came into view and I knew this was the source of the splashing. I pushed apart some shrubs that were in front of me and I sucked in a breath as I realized that Katara probably didn't want to train right now. Katara walked out of the water, squeezing some excess water out of her hair. I watched as she decided to just Bend the rest of the water off of her and into the pond.

I was so glad I finally got to bathe without my bindings on. We all usually just hopped in the water together so there was no real privacy. I decided I should probably wash them now while I had the chance so I got onto my knees, put the bindings in the water, and started scrubbing at them.

I knew I shouldn't have been doing this; it was completely wrong. She didn't even have her bindings on- I really need to leave. Leave or make myself known. But I couldn't do that; if she knew I was here she'd probably kill me- if I was lucky; it was either quick death or very slow, very painful torture. I watched the way her body moved every time she bent forward; soaking the clothes even more. I looked at the concentrated look on face- like this task was the most important one in the world; she was so dedicated. She was beautiful.

I had finally finished- once my hands were raw from all of this rubbing I knew they were clean enough. I Bended the water out of them and let the water fall to the ground; not bothering to put it back into the pond. I put on my bindings and glanced down at my two piles of clothes. Wearing the Fire Nation outfit _did_ make me feel self conscious…at first; then whenever I felt Zuko's eyes on me I felt amazing- like I was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I picked up my red top and put it on, adjusting it so it was comfortable. I had to admit to myself that I loved wearing these clothes- I loved it when I'd just stare at him and his gorgeous body and then he'd turn to look at me; catch me staring at him _again_. I always wonder he looks at me because he can feel my eyes on him of if he looks at me for a whole other reason- either way is more than fine with me. I grab my bottoms and pull them on, deciding I can wash my Water Tribe clothes later.

I watched Katara dress herself in the Fire Nation colors; the more revealing clothes. I loved it when she wore them- they accentuated her body so much more, and I really enjoyed her wearing _my_ Nation's colors. When I realized she was about to leave I quietly backed away, my eyes never leaving her. When I thought I was far enough away that I could move freely without her hearing me I started sprinting. I ran with all of my might and raced back the way I'd come, not stopping until I arrived back at where we'd set our stuff. After a few minutes of catching my breath I could hear her coming. I could still hear Toph and Aang earth bending in the distance and I had no idea where Suki and Sokka were.

She came through the bushes and looked up; spotting me, "Hey Zuko," she said, completely oblivious to the what I had been doing.

"Hey Katara," I replied. I was so glad I was breathing properly again.

"I was just washing up," _'Yeah, I know,'_ I thought. "Do you want to go do some sparring?"

"Sure," I said, almost laughing at the irony of the situation. I smiled at her as we walked open area and could have sworn I saw her blush.

**A/N: I know this late, & I'm sorry! I am so f*cking pissed at my laptop right now. It's just being a very f*cking slow piece of sh*t. **


End file.
